bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Avior
Avior is a wyvern-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mason Brown in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Avior is part of Ren's team. He throws out flames, which can melt through rocks. Impact waves can blast out Avior's mouth. The abilities Long Aerchules and Battle Howling extend his body and changes his sphere mode mode. Although he is on Ren's team it is Mason Brown's partner. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Avior first appeared in episode 4, he battled and unknown kid's Raptorix and won. He later faces Coredem and wins as well, but then after Jake's rematch he lost. In episode 8, he appears and tags with Rubanoid to take out Venoclaw and Buz Hornix and wins. He then later tags with Venoclaw to battle Helix Dragonoid and Hawktor using Lashor, but unfortunately fails. In episode 15, he tagged with Strikeflier to battle Akwimos and Coredem. He managed to keep them on the ropes by using Lashor, but taken out in the first round. He later goes on in the second round with Strikeflier, but when Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue it caused him and Strikeflier to get frozen making the battle a tie. In episode 19, he was shown to really care about his partner - Mason. He didn't care if Mason leave Gundalians forces. He told him that he will follow with him no matter what happens. When The Sacred Orb got "angry" and started shattering everything, Avior saved Mason from falling, but both they, however, were sent around the dimensions when the Sacred Orb gave off a massive energy surge. In episode 29, Dan finds him, Mason, Nurzak and Sabator between dimensions with Colossus Dragonoid. After Dan beats Colossus Dragonoid, they all return to Nethia and both he and Mason join the Brawlers as well. ; Ability Cards * Long Aerchules: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Avior. * Offering Armor: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to Avior. * Bolting Chain: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Luft Howling: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Battle Howling: Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Ifreet Cannon: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Trivia *Evidence shows that Avior is an elder Bakugan. As mentioned in GI episodes 4 and 8 due to Mason calling him an old timer, and himself stating this. *In episode 4, Mason pronounced his name aah-vee-or. but in episode 8 and beyond, he pronounced him ay-vee-or. *In episode 29, he tells Mason stop acting so weird for once. Gallery Anime abcf.jpg|Avior in Sphere mode (closed) abof.jpg|Avior in Sphere mode (open) Avior Ball form.jpg|Avior's Sphere mode fully opened by the effect of Long Aerchules File:Avior_Anime.jpg|Avior in real mode abf1.jpg|Avior in real mode File:Avior_Ability.jpg|Avior using Offering Armor abf4.jpg|Avior talking to Jake File:Avior_Coredem_Anime.jpg|Avior and Coredem in real mode abf2.jpg|Avior using Long Aerchules abf3.jpg|Avior using Long Aerchules File:Lashoravior.png|Avior equipped with Lashor in Sphere mode Avior with Lashor (rumored) in Bakugan form.png|Avior and Lashor in real mode File:Mason_Avior.jpg|Mason and Avior File:mason.jpg|Avior saving Mason From Falling Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.05 PM.png|Avior scanned by Bakumeter Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.56 PM.png|Avior scanned by Bakumeter after using''' Long Aerchules''' Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.32.34 PM.png|Avior and Lashor scanned by Bakumeter Mais.jpg|Mason and Avior Game File:!Bl5mNHwCGk~$(KGrHqEOKkMEtjhuEqNhBLdiqvC7Ow~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Avior Dragonballzcentral 2099 1384888981.jpeg|Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Avior Plus Battle Gear.PNG|Pyrus Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior-darkus.jpg|Darkus Avior File:Avior.jpg|Darkus Avior T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY_030317_jpg_310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with a Flip Twin Destructor Bakupics2 023.JPG|Darkus Avior File:AviorSUB.PNG|Subterra Avior File:Avior_005.jpg|Subterra Avior BakPics 001.JPG|Subterra Avior Unknown_Bakugan.jpg|Haos Avior Avior.JPG|Haos Avior File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:Avior.PNG|Ventus Avior Avior222.PNG|Aquos Avior Avior + Battle Gear.jpg|Avior equiped with Lashor BA1013 GA GBL 13.jpg|Avior's Gate Card T1n0tzXdXJXXafG3I8_100537_jpg_310x310.jpg stealth avior.jpg|Subterra stealth Avior Bakugan Dimensions File:Aquos Avior BD.jpg|Aquos Avior File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.47.11 PM.png|Subterra Avior Thewolf1clearavior.png Avior2.jpg|Pyrus Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Rec_VS_Bendo.jpg| Others Aviorx.jpg|Avior in real mode Avior roar.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Former Villains